2014–15 Detroit Red Wings season
| GoalsLeader = Tomas Tatar (29) | AssistsLeader = Henrik Zetterberg (49) | PointsLeader = Henrik Zetterberg (66) | PlusMinusLeader = Pavel Datsyuk (+12) | PIMLeader = Kyle Quincey (77) | WinsLeader = Jimmy Howard (23) | GAALeader = Petr Mrazek (2.38) | DivisionWin = | PresidentsTrophy = | ConferenceWin = | StanleyCup = }} The 2014–15 Detroit Red Wings season was the 89th season for the National Hockey League (NHL) franchise that was established on September 25, 1926. Off-season On May 23, 2014, it was announced that restricted free agent centre Cory Emmerton had signed with HC Sochi of the Kontinental Hockey League (KHL) for the 2014–15 season.Red Wings' Cory Emmerton signs with KHL club after spending most of 2013-14 in Grand Rapids On June 19, 2014, former Red Wings assistant coach, Bill Peters, was hired as the new head coach of the Carolina Hurricanes.Hurricanes Hire Bill Peters as Head Coach On July 15, 2014, the Red Wings hired Tony Granato as an assistant coach.Red Wings hire Granato as assistant coach On July 30, 2014, the Red Wings hired Jim Hiller and Andrew Brewer as assistant coaches.Red Wings add Jim Hiller and Andrew Brewer to coaching staff On August 14, 2014, the Red Wings signed executive vice president and general manager Ken Holland to a four-year contract extension through the end of the 2017–18 season.Red Wings announce new four-year deal for executive vice president and general manager Ken Holland Standings Divisional standings Conference standings Schedule and results Pre-season Regular season |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan="11" style="text-align:center;"| Legend: |} Playoffs Legend: |} Player statistics ;Skaters } || 63 || 3 || 15 || 18 || 6 || 14 |- align=center | || 82 || 12 || 6 || 18 || 5 || 34 |- align=center | || 82 || 3 || 12 || 15 || −5 || 70 |- align=center | || 82 || 5 || 8 || 13 || −3 || 25 |- align=center | || 35 || 5 || 8 || 13 || 2 || 22 |- align=center | || 76 || 4 || 9 || 13 || −2 || 68 |- align=center | † || 21 || 3 || 8 || 11 || −2 || 14 |- align=center | || 68 || 3 || 5 || 8 || −4 || 22 |- align=center | || 31 || 5 || 3 || 8 || 5 || 10 |- align=center | † || 11 || 3 || 3 || 6 || −2 || 0 |- align=center | || 21 || 2 || 1 || 3 || 4 || 2 |- align=center | || 17 || 1 || 1 || 2 || −4 || 6 |- align=center | || 11 || 0 || 2 || 2 || 4 || 6 |- align=center | || 13 || 1 || 1 || 2 || 1 || 2 |- align=center | || 3 || 1 || 0 || 1 || 1 || 0 |- align=center | ‡ || 13 || 0 || 2 || 2 || −3 || 4 |} } || 7 || 1 || 1 || 2 || −1 || 2 |- align=center | || 7 || 1 || 0 || 1 || −4 || 12 |- align=center | || 2 || 0 || 0 || 0 || −1 || 0 |- align=center | || 6 || 0 || 0 || 0 || 0 || 4 |- align=center | || 1 || 0 || 0 || 0 || −1 || 0 |- align=center | || 5 || 0 || 0 || 0 || 1 || 6 |- align=center | || 7 || 0 || 0 || 0 || −2 || 2 |- align=center | || 3 || 0 || 0 || 0 || −3 || 0 |} ;Goaltenders ;Goaltenders †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining the Red Wings. Stats reflect time with the Red Wings only. ‡Traded mid-season Bold/italics denotes franchise record Final roster Updated April 24, 2015. |} Notable achievements Awards Milestones Transactions The Red Wings have been involved in the following transactions during the 2014–15 season: Trades Free agents acquired Free agents lost |- Lost via waivers Player signings Suspensions/fines Draft picks The 2014 NHL Entry Draft was held on June 27–28, 2014 at the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. ;Draft notes *Detroit's second-round pick will go to the Nashville Predators, as the result of a trade on March 5, 2014, that sent David Legwand to Detroit, in exchange for Patrick Eaves, Calle Jarnkrok, and this pick (being conditional at the time of the trade). The condition – Nashville will receive a second-round pick in 2014 if Detroit qualifies for the 2014 Stanley Cup playoffs – was converted on April 9, 2014. * San Jose's seventh-round pick will go to Detroit, as the result of a trade on June 10, 2012, that sent Brad Stuart to San Jose, in exchange for Andrew Murray and this pick (being conditional at the time of the trade). The condition – Stuart is re-signed by San Jose for the 2012–13 season – was converted on June 18, 2012. References Category:Detroit Red Wings seasons Detroit Red Wings season, 2014-15 Detroit